ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rage's Plea
Rage's Plea is the 14th overall episode of Jake 13. It is the 1st episode of the second season. Summary Rage returns to the surface and pleas for Jake and Robbie to deal with yet another dictator. When Jake and Robbie go underwater, they find that they need to deal with one of Jake's first villains, Kogan. Plot It was a stormy night. A small bluish cat-like alien was walking up to Jake's house. His large yellow eyes were shimmering in the moon light. Then he heard the ocean. 'What is this?' asked a familiar voice. He held his hand up to his ear as he listened. The silhouetted blue alien could hear rage and his friends walking around beneath the surface. 'Mmm, yes!' he shouted. He began walking towards the ocean behind Jake's house and walked right into it. As he continued to walk in his tail dragged along the sand. Jake awoke peacefully. Marty was laying on his legs as Jake reached over to pat him. Marty got up and started barking to announce that he wanted to go for a walk. Jake moaned. 'Oh fine!' Jake shouted. He climbed out of bed and shook out his sweatpants and shirt. 'Go get me the lead boy' Jake said. Marty ran off and brang back a lead. 'Good boy!' Jake said as he pat Marty and put on his lead. The two walked out into the hall when Nate and Charlotte called out to him. 'Morning Jake!' 'Ehh' Jake grunted. Marty and Jake walked out the door. Marty began running and pulling Jake along. 'You really wanna go there?' Jake asked. Marty barked. Jake laughed as he activated the Rognitrix and transformed. 'Riff Raff!' he shouted. Riff Raff began flying with great speed through the air. Marty barked at him. Riff Raff slowed down and Marty jumped onto the hoverboard. They flew around the block and then headed back home. By the time they finished their walk Robbie was already awake. 'Morning' Robbie said. Riff Raff grunted again. Then there was a large wave out the back of their house. 'Is that Rage?' Riff Raff asked. Robbie and Riff Raff ran outside. It was Rage standing on their shore. 'Jake, Robbie! I know that I have begged you guys to help from a dictator atleast three times, but we need help again. Someone who claims to know you has taken over' Rage said. 'Someone we know? Hmmm, I wonder who it could be?' Jake asked. 'But we can help you!' 'Great! Are you guys ready to go or would you like some time for preparation?' Rage asked. 'Hold on. MUM, DAD! ME AND ROBBIE ARE GOING ON A MISSION!' Riff Raff called out. 'Let's go before they get a chance to answer' Jake said. They quickly entered the water. Riff Raff flew through it with great speed but Rage and Robbie took their time. When they got to the underwater town, the Rognitrix began flashing and Jake reverted to his human form. He immediately began taking in large gulps of water. Rage grabbed Jake and pushed a mask over his face. Jake began coughing as he started breathing in air. 'So, where is this dictator?' Jake asked. 'I will take you there now' Rage said. He began swimming and the boys followed on from behind him. Jake was dragging behind due to the fact that he was still dressed in his sweat pants. After five minutes they reached land. It was a cavern just like where Drogan stayed. They began walking through. Another five minutes past before the guys reached the middle. There was a giant seat. Inside the seat was a small blue alien. 'KOGAN?!' Jake and Robbie shouted simultaneously. 'Ah, so you do know him?' Rage asked. 'Jake DeBrino! So you found out about my taking power of this underwater land? No matter, guards! Deal with them!' Jake quickly activated the Rognitrix. 'Tip Top!' The water aliens began splashing around and shooting water. Tip Top began spinning fast and spun into the middle of one. The guard began quivering before shooting spurts of water all over the place. Finally a tornado began to generate from Tip Top and the guard's body flew away. He began doing this to the others. After he Rage and Robbie had finished dealing with them, Tip Top spun over to Kogan. 'Hmm, pathetic' Kogan commented. He stood and a hoverboard flew out from the ground. Kogan began flying around Tip Top. Tip Top then began spinning fast too. The two began generating a tornado. The tornadoes began clashing but then Kogan's gained the upper hand. Tip Top then looked at the Rognitrix. 'Uh oh' he said. Tip Top transformed back to Jake. 'W-whooooaaaa!' Jake shouted as the powerful tornado flicked him away. Rage shot out a spout of water, it absorbed Jake and he came down to the ground slowly and painlessly. 'Not now!' Robbie said as he pulled out his swords again. 'Fine, I will meet you three on the surface to battle' Kogan said. 'Fine, let's go!' Jake said. He and Robbie put on their masks and jumped inside Rage who then began carrying them up to the surface. After ten minutes passed they reached the surface. 'Where's Kogan?' Jake asked impatiently. 'He will come, or we will go back down there!' Robbie replied. There was a bubbling from the ocean and Kogan appeared. 'Thought you were going to ditch us' Jake said. 'Miss this? Never!' Kogan replied. Kogan stood in a battle stance while Jake got ready for his battle. 'VLOCT! Let's go!' Jake shouted. Kogan looked nervous. VLOCT ran at him with great speed. Kogan attempted to dodge it but failed. VLOCT smashed Kogan backwards, back into the ocean. He then grabbed the pest and flew up into the air. 'Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!' Kogan screamed. 'Where's your hoverboard now?' VLOCT asked as he snapped it inhalf, then dropped him towards the ground. Kogan managed to produce another hoverboard before he splattered but he still fell off and scraped himself up. 'Had enough?' VLOCT asked. 'Never!' Kogan shouted. The two then began charging at eachother. Bad idea. There was a small explosion between the two. Kogan flew out into the ocean, far far past Rage's tribe. VLOCT's top half was buried into the sand. 'MMMmmmMMMM!!!' VLOCT mumbled. Robbie and Rage pulled Jake out as he began to time out. 'Thank you, Jake!' Rage thanked. 'No problem. Anything else you need help with?' 'Not at this point in time, but I will call you when I do' Rage said. He walked into the ocean and began swimming back home. 'Wow, think Kogan will come back?' Jake asked. 'He came back from last time, remember?' Robbie asked. The two began thinking before walking back inside. Major Events *Kogan returns. Characters *Jake DeBrino *Robbie DeBrino *Charlotte DeBrino *Nate DeBrino *Marty *Rage Villains *Kogan Aliens Used *Riff Raff *Tip Top *VLOCT Trivia *This episode kicks off the second season of Jake 13 Sneak Peak!!!!! Jake and Robbie were on an abandoned oval where the weeds grew larger than some of Jake's aliens. There were obstacles all around the place. 'Okay, I set up this obstacle course for us to train with one of you aliens, who do you want to practice with?' Robbie called out. Jake thought about it for a moment. 'Well I don't have much practice with Deep Crusher, so I'll choose him!' Jake responded. He activated the Rognitrix and scrolled through to the Deep Crusher image, then pressed down on it. He began transforming. Jake's arms grew larger, as did his chest. His head turned into an oval shape and a spike grew out of it. His hands began to light up and shoot light out, then they turned itno cups, so did his legs. 'Deep Crusher!' Jake called out in a robotic voice. 'What the?' Robbie said, shocked. He began walking over to Jake, 'what are you?' 'A new alien?' Jake questioned himself. 'I wonder what he can do, but I bet it will be cool!' Jake tried to walk but fell flat on his face. 'An alien that can't walk? How good could that be?' Robbie asked. Jake lifted himself again and tried to take a step. The same result. 'Great, ten minutes stuck as an alien with jelly legs!' Jake complained. Jake jumped into the air and kicked his legs, then remained there. 'Well, I can fly...' TUNE IN TO 'The Copy Cat FOR MORE!' Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Jake 13 Category:Season Premieres